Digimon Story: Zero Re
by MaelStorm 12
Summary: Mysterious beings descend to the digital world. An era of peace is destroyed and war starts as everyone fights to get the legendary "Wish Carrier" an object hidden deep within the Digital World and can grant wishes to whoever finds it. Humans are called to the digital world to save it. Join them on an amazing adventure as they learn more about themselves and both worlds
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: And The Adventure Begins..

"What you consider real, is merely based on your own senses which come together to form a point where all those intersect. However, if you cannot perceive something, does it make it unreal, a figment of imagination? When chaos turns to order and liars suddenly speak the truth do you reject it?  
If you want to walk a path you never thought existed then you must be ready as such a path may present itself to you at anytime. Follow such a path and carve out a legend, a story which though sounds to be nothing but fiction is entirely factual, telling a brave story of belief, hope and friendship that transcends anything you might have considered "real". I invite you, to find and follow this path and weave out this legend."

The message had no name attached to it. A beep sounded and the folding phone turned off. The blue phone shone brilliantly and metamorphosed into an entirely different device. The person put it into his pocket.

A strong gale soon blew by, but for him it was a signal. He smiled as a shadow crept near him. "Ready, partner?" The shadow shook its head. A massive force shook the area distorting even gravity. A chimeric monster approached the duo, the world trembling in fear with its presence. The person was soon joined by several other boys and girls.

"This is it" he spoke up. The entity roared- a mighty roar that would deafen anyone. Lights of all colour soon took to the skies and then landed upon the foe. Energies colliding, the solid earth turning to dust like a simple chemical reaction.

Max woke up struggling for air. The strange dream unfolded to him in such a way that he felt he was there. The suspense nearly suffocated him. "It was so real" he thought, frightened by its meaning. He got up from bed hoping that a good walk around town might make him forget about the dream.

Max was 14 years old. He had black hair with a light blue shade and although his slim and young figure belies it he is a good soccer player being the striker of his team. He took out a blue full sleeved t-shirt and a black jacket without sleeves. He put them on and hurried downstairs.

His mom heard her son's footsteps and abruptly turned around hoping to get a glance and say "Max, you're finally awake, breakfasts on the table"- typical for her. However Max sprinted away not even bothering to look at her. This was not the first time this happened. While Max feels nothing about it, his mother heart beats with a suffering she faces almost everyday. She loves her son, but Max wouldn't- more like couldn't- return the favour. She was her foster mother and past experiences have left the boy with unfavourable impressions on parents as a whole. He would say "thank you" when his foster parents would help him regarding anything but it would feel so hollow, just words, instead of something that comes from the heart itself. Max left.

Running, the boy thought of his dream. He would not mind having his world change. He found life a bit mundane. His pacing stopped as he met up with his friend Daniel Keith, a Caucasian teen with brown hair, wearing an orange shirt with dull grey jeans. He wore a blue bandana with a wave design and his hair was spiked upwards with a few strands poking down. The two did a midair fist bump- their way of greeting each other. Max was pretty well known in his school since he was in the school's soccer team. Although he has few friends, they are all loyal to him and he finds himself spending his time with them than anywhere else.

"Hey mate, how are you?" Dan spoke with an Australian accent. "Fine"  
Max nodded. A girl joined up with them. She had a fair complexion and her blonde hair was untied. She wore a white shirt with blue jeans. "Whats up,  
Lyra?" Max greeted the girl who bore a worried expression on her face.

"Check this out" Lyra took out her phone and showed a message. "This is..!"  
The haunting words left a powerful impression on Max, enough for him to realize that the message on Lyra's phone was the same one as in his dream. "No sender" Max stated the fact before anyone of them spotted the irregularity.

A scream cut through the silence, followed by an explosion. "Run!" This was the only word the three teens could make out from the screams and wails.  
"Is that a...? Max shifted his eyes to the figure coming out of the smoke.  
"A tank" Dan was frightened. The vehicle soon came into view, its cannon setting into a proper position. They knew all too well what would happen next but none of them were ready to stand and find out. "Get out of here!" Max screamed and they all did just that.

They ran as fast as they could the shot blowing up a car as well as part of the street. They soon found themselves in an alleyway. "What was all that?"  
Lyra asked hoping to make some sense out of this chaos. Yet, adding even more confusion into the mix a strange light started coming out of the wall.  
A small figure came out. It was unlike anything anyone one of them had seen. It was a blue reptile standing on two legs. It had hands and wore gloves. It had a small horn and wing shaped ears. "What are you?" Max stepped back. "My name's Sparkmon" the strange monster spoke up "nice to meet you".

Awestruck by a talking reptile the group remained silent. "Hi, i'm Max Knight"  
the boy broke the silence. The other two followed the same way. "You must be humans" Sparkmon noted. Dan nodded. "You guys should stay back" Sparkmon motioned them away. Lyra took notice of the tank behind them. "We're finished"  
Dan thought there was no escape from this shot.

"Spark Punch!" Sparkmon, as sudden and fast as lightning, sprinted to the tank and managed a strong right hook causing the vehicle to roll back. "Guess I wasn't alone" the dragon moaned. It took to the streets, now empty.  
The tank however changed its appearance. It wasn't a normal tank, it was living. "That's Tankmon" Sparkmon informed the group "a champion level Digimon".  
"Die!" The Tankmon aimed at Sparkmon. "Not till I find my partner!" the feisty reptile dashed out of the way. Max was intrigued. Despite repeatedly dodging, an attack finally landed on the dragon bringing it down. Tankmon prepared for another shot- the final one.

"If you want to walk a path you never thought existed then you must be ready as such a path may present itself to you at anytime"- the words came to Max's mind. He clenched his fists. He thought "This is the craziest thing I ever thought of doing". He made a mad sprint towards Sparkmon grabbing him and subsequently getting him out of harm's way.

Sparkmon gave a confused look. "You said you needed a partner" Max began "can I?" Sparkmon smiled at the idea. Max's phone began shining and he took it out, which caused it to take on a different form. "That's a Digivice" The dragon laughed. It was soon enveloped in bright light. Sparkmon was healed and ready to beat Tankmon. Dan and Lyra watched in surprise at the turn of events. "Sparkmon!" Max commanded the dragon. A flash of lightning passed through the dragon's hand and materialized into a solid grey axe like weapon and with one slash Tankmon was sliced in half and soon turned into golden dust.

"What are you?" Max asked. "I'm a Digimon" Sparkmon replied with victorious delight. "Max, Dan and Lyra please come with me to the Digital World" Sparkmon pointed to a large portal. Max started walking towards the portal. "Shouldn't we tell our parents first?" Lyra asked hoping to stop Max from this crazy act but Max continued. "Point your digivice to the portal and say Digi-dive initiate" the dragon Digimon instructed Max.

"Digi-dive, initiate!" Max did as he was told. The portal grew in size and soon the group crossed the boundary and entered a strange space. "We'll arrive in the digital world shortly" Sparkmon informed the group. "So this is the path..." Max smiled. "Well, let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors since I could not do a spelling check as my computer has some technical difficulties. Other than that, enjoy the 2nd Chapter and please review.**

Chapter 2: Thundering Blitzdramon

"The Digital World is a world parallel to your world. We Digimon live there"  
explained Sparkmon. He then explained the various things about Digimons.  
"So why us?" Dan asked. "Starmon asked me to find some humans to bring to  
the Digital World. The whole place is in chaos!" The dragon digimon started  
sweating, worried that they were not going to make it. "We'll make it" Max  
reassured his new-found partner.

"There it is!" Sparkmon shouted in glee as he saw the end of the portal. The  
strange tunnel ended as the group found themselves on solid ground. "Over  
there" Sparkmon pointed to a village "we gotta get there". Max hurried  
followed closely by Dan and Lyra. "This is crazy" the two thought.

"Meteor Squall!" Several blasts blew away some digimon. "Starmon, to the rescue"  
a silver star shaped digimon with hands, the one behind the attack-appeared.  
Its eyes gleamed with a burning passion. Several centaur like digimons with  
a mechanical hand and a cannon rushed into the battlefield. "We need you  
Sparkmon" Starmon thought out aloud. The enemy digimons started shooting at  
him but he jumped out-of-the-way heroically landing behind them. "Meteor  
Squall!" He yelled as he blew the Centaurmons away.

Starmon breathed a sigh of relief. "Starmon!" the star monster knew who  
was calling him and felt like a large load was taken off his shoulder.  
It was Sparkmon along with his human companions. "I brought my partner" the  
dragon digimon said with the utmost excitement in his voice. "What's happening?"  
Max asked. "Digimons are invading our village" Starmon explained.

More Centaurmons appeared. "Max" Sparkmon motioned his partner into action.  
Max, much to the dismay of his two friends, was more into fighting along  
Sparkmon than caring about their current dilemna.

"Spark Bolt!" Sparkmon shot a ball of electricity at the enemy digimons  
knocking them unconscious. The duo celebrated their victory. Starmon was  
however quite tense. He felt something was watching them, waiting to make  
a move. Fear had heightened his senses. He could hear even the faint cracking  
of the destroyed houses and the small bits of materials disintegrating as they  
fell to the ground, but one, felt alien. It was different, not following  
the rhythm set by the other buildings beset by destruction.

He looked up but it was too late as a shadow descended upon them. The descent  
that would be made with due time was suddenly stopped. Something tackled  
the shadow, which now came into view as a big black wolf with white stripes.  
"Kamemon!" Sparkmon identified their saviour as his friend. It was a green  
turtle like digimon standing on two legs. Its underbelly was orange with  
a yellow ball in the middle and he had a blue helmet on. He had a tail  
resembling that of a wire. "Pointer Arrow" the aquatic Digimon let loose  
a stream of water in the shape of an arrow. In retaliation, the black wolf  
Digimon let out a blast of blue flames easily overpowering the turtle digimon,  
knocking him out. "Spark Bolt!" Sparkmon let loose a ball of electricity but  
the wolf digimon blew it away.

"Defeating Black Garurumon isn't going to be easy" Starmon analyzed the situation  
while Dan and Lyra went to the fallen Kamemon's side. "Hey, get up" Dan urged  
the digimon to get back up on his feet. Lyra was confused by what had made  
Dan so concerned about this Digimon. "He saved our lives" Dan answered, teary-eyed,  
to Lyra "and he didn't even know us". "Don't worry about me pal" Kamemon mustered  
any energy he had left, "this brave turtle's done its job". Sparkmon and  
Black Garurumon exchanged blows while Dan thought hard about anyway he could  
save this dying digimon.

"That's it" Dan remembered the moment when Max got his digivice and recalled  
how it healed the wounded Sparkmon. "If only I had a digivice" Dan thought out  
aloud. Starmon handed a white digivice to Dan. "Thanks" Dan felt relieved, he  
could at least save someone. The white digivice turned green and let loose  
a light that healed Kamemon. "I'm alive!" Kamemon expressed his happiness  
with a hug.

On the other hand, Black Garurumon gets the upper hand against Sparkmon.  
"Fox Fire!" The blue flames hit Sparkmon with great power causing him to  
scream out in pain. "Stop it!" Max now thought of the inevitable, that his partner  
dieing before his very eyes. He gripped his digivice hard. "Sparkmon, you can't  
lose!" the boy shouted. Sparkmon stood up struggling. He started shining-  
a fierce blue light. The same light started emitting from Max's digivice.

"Digital Evolution" the words appeared on the screen of Max's digivice.  
"Activate!" The emitted light converted into a single ray and focused on  
Sparkmon. "Sparkmon...Digital Evolve to" a thunderbolt erupted from the  
ground. Sparkmon appeared but looked different. He was larger and his  
draconic features were more pronounced. He still stood on two legs and a  
row of spines appeared on his back along with two wing like silver spikes.  
It now had a black underbelly and a horn-shaped like a lightning bolt.  
"Blitzdramon!" The digimon shouted out his name.

"Sparkmon evolved" Starmon noticed the miracle. "Bolt Shine" Blitzdramon  
put his hands together and formed a huge sphere of lightning and threw it  
at the black wolf. It collided with great force knocking it back some inches.  
"Not bad" the wolf smirked. A white light surrounded Garurumon. After it  
faded away Garurumon appeared sporting a new look. It now stood on two legs  
resembling a werewolf. It had a shoulder pad and armor around its hand.  
"Wolf Claw" Shadow WereGarurumon dashed towards Blitzdramon. The dragon  
countered by using its axe. WereGarurumon's claws were as strong as steel,  
even stronger as it managed to knock the axe of Blitzdramon's hands.

The werewolf digimon slashed again but Blitzdramon strafed out-of-the-way.  
"Bolt Shine Punch" the Thunder dragon condensed the sphere of lighting  
within its fist and punched WereGarurumon. The black werewolf momentarily  
fazed unleashes a roundhouse kick knocking Blitzdramon of his feet.  
"Meteor Squall!" Starmon yelled out his attack. WereGarurumon too focused  
on his enemy did not notice the attack until it hit him. Blitzdramon utilizing  
the opening got back up on his feet. "Beatdown Storm!" A barrage of lightning  
fast punches rocked WereGarurumon followed by a roundhouse kick and finally  
a vertical slash that defeated the digimon.

"Nice job" Max and Blitzdramon gave a fist bump followed by a high-five.  
Starmon thanked the two. "Max, Dan and Lyra, we need you" Starmon pleaded.  
"Why?" Lyra asked obviously move by the spectacles she saw. "The Digital  
World..." Starmon began.

"It's at war".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Journey towards Origin

The scene of the nearly destroyed town sent spines down to all who eyed it.  
A still silence presided over the town. Starmon was explaining recent events  
to the group. Max,Dan and Lyra needed the silence since it would all the  
more help to focus on what Starmon wanted to explain. The three gave undivided  
attention to every word that came out of the Digimon's mouth. It was hard  
believing anything Starmon said. It was indeed crazy enough that there  
existed a parallel world inhabited by monsters, but the ideas surrounding the fact that it was fate made it unbearable.

"You're saying we were somehow called to this place" Dan snapped indignantly.  
"That's crazy, you expect me to believe that!"

"Why not take a look?" Starmon replied sharply. He had not taken into  
consideration what was going through the teen's mind.

"Sorry" Starmon apologized after thinking about the situation. Although not  
visible, he was just as tense as anyone.

"So you're saying that the Digital World is at war" Max summarised the information  
"and we were called to save it". Blitzdramon nodded. "That's why I was sent  
to the human world" the dragon tied up another loose end.

"Some strange beings" Starmon, not wanting to stray any further,returned  
to the topic at hand, "descended to the Digital World. They started deleting  
some of the Digimons around, and before long they ruled the place with fear".  
Starmon paused for a bit to gather his breath. The earlier fight had taken  
quite a bit out of him. Blitzdramon reverted back to his younger form.  
Digivolving, too was taxing especially on the first try not to mention the  
fight with an Ultimate level Digimon.

"So the Garurumon we fought was a digimon working for those beings" Dan concluded.

"Before long the beings started attacking other areas with their new found  
slaves" Starmon continued. "The reason the world is at war is because"  
The group listened closely knowing that they were now coming to the climax  
of the story "of the 'Wish Carrier'".

"It is a powerful artifact that grants a wish" the wise Digimon explained.  
"However to use it, a human is needed" A panda like Digimon wearing a  
scarf trudged in. It bore a tensed expression and walked ruggedly and despite  
its 'fuzzy' appearance, Max knew that he was not one to be messed with.

Dan's Digivice lit up. "Pandamon, an Ultimate level Puppet Digimon", the built  
in Digimon Analyzer came up with a hologram of the Digimon analyzed.

"The Digi-Force in your Digivice allows you to restore ancient artifacts  
scattered around the World" Pandamon continued. "The Digital World has just  
restarted" Starmon added.

"Restarted?" Something in that word made Lyra feel a bit uneasy. "The Digital  
World collects data" Starmon started, "it grows with data and at a certain  
period it starts to overflow with raw data and the restart procedure happens"

"It's still somewhat 'young', that's what you want to say?" Lyra was not one  
to speak in terms like this, she was quite intelligent enough to understand  
and grasp many concepts, but even then she could hardly make heads or tails  
out of the present conversation.

"So where is it?" Max asked the question of the day, though being an avid  
video gamer and having read his fair share of novels, was somewhat expecting  
the answer "No, we don't". The answer to that question of course came out  
matching that of Max's predictions to the letter.

"We believe it's in the origin continent" the star Digimon motioned to Max's  
azure Digivice. Max took it out and pressed the buttons on it. He had no idea  
what he was pressing but the device suddenly turned on and projected a hologram  
of a strange land.

"I suppose that's the place in question" Max inspected the hologram. Pandamon  
nodded, "this area, Folder Island is seperated from the Origin Continent. All  
access to that place had been sealed off. The key to the digi-ports are now  
in the hands of several Digimons working for the beings we spoke of."

"That makes it clear, so what do we do once we get the Wish Carrier?" Dan asked.

"Wish for peace" Starmon replied. "It's impossible to just stop this war by  
fighting."

"It's best to leave at dawn, so get some rest" Pandamon led the group to  
a house.

The house was the just a few of the remaining houses left in this part of  
town. "I was defending this part of the town" Pandamon informed the group.

The path they were walking along was stepped and trampled upon by various Digimons.  
A few strands of grass plucked out of the ground but the natural texture  
of the ground had undergone a heavy upheaval due to the recent battle. Max  
identified the footprints of Pandamon. Other than the peculiar shape the footprints  
stood out in other ways. Firstly it was all over the path unlike the others  
which ended abruptly, which showed that their owners have been defeated, and  
the trail formed from connecting the footprints showed the movements of an  
adept and powerful warrior moving from enemy to enemy.

Every step Lyra took, she felt something lying in the shadows. Still involuntary  
replaying the battle that took place she was worried that the enemies were  
lying in wait to attack once more.

She finally noticed a sudden movement, an irregularity from the darkness.

"Max!" she cried seeing him as their best hope against any enemy attack and  
also because of his fierce protective nature.

Max stopped his motion at the very instant the cry reached his ears. His partner  
synchronised with his partner and readied a battle stance.

"It's alright" Pandamon motioned the shadow to come out.

A small red mammal like digimon with nine feather shaped tails crept out into  
the visible light. It's blue markings stripe like markings were now visible.

Encouraged by the Digimon's steps various gropus of small digimon of different  
species now came into view. Soon the group was surrounded by the horde of  
baby Digimons.

"We provide a shelter for all these Digimons" Elecmon, the digimon that first  
came out explained.

Pandamon soon led them to a room. "Sleep here for the time being" the animal  
digimon made the last touches to the straw beds. "I'm sorry that this is all  
we could provide you with" Pandamon's gruff exterior had seemed to deterioate.  
"It's okay" Max said as he made his was to his makeshift bed.

Max had no idea how long it was since he tried to sleep. The thought of an  
amazing adventure excited him which was a indeed opposite to the feelings  
held by his friends. Due to all that had happened in this short span of time  
he had almost forgotten about his two friends, who despite their fears, remained  
by his side. While he concluded that Dan would be fine he made up his mind  
to protect Lyra.

Sparkmon and Kamemon had already gone to sleep. Max got up and made his way outside.

"Sorry guys" he said to himself. "I didn't even think straight about this".

"Worried about your friends?" Pandamon appeared out of the shadows.

"What if they get hurt?" Max looked at Pandamon worried about the possible dangers  
ahead of this journey.

"Legends did not speak of just one hero" Pandamon began "several heroes stood  
up together to face those who bring despair and destruction. The earlier  
humans who came to the Digital World all banded together".

"Other humans came here" Max was startled.

"Some of them decided to stay here while others went back to the human world.  
You may encounter them in your journey" Pandamon answered.

"Then why can't they find the Wish Carrier" Max asked.

Pandamon's silence revealed to Max that he did not know the answer.

"Max" the beast Digimon looked into the boy's eyes "I see potential as a leader  
in you, one who will bring the destined human's together. However, if you  
despair you will eventually create the rift between your friends".

Max just memorized the words hoping their meanings would clear up with time.

"Get to sleep" the sudden stern voice scared Max. He nodded and made his way  
back to his makeshift bed.

The little light that did appear through the holes that served as windows was  
enough to awaken Lyra who hardly had any sleep. "Let's go" Dan's cry awoke  
Lyra.

Max was outside saying his farewells to Pandamon, Starmon and all the baby  
Digimons. Although knowing each other for only a short span of time, a common  
goal had allowed them to understand each other.

"Is there any chance to get back to the human world?" Max asked worried about  
Lyra. "A small one, through a portal" Pandamon answered. Pandamon then handed  
him goggles. "I don't know why and how but wearing those goggles seem to  
give a feeling of leadership". Max, still unsure about being the leader,  
put the goggles in his pant pockets.

Final goodbyes were said. Max, Dan and Sparkmon picked up their bags of supplies  
and started walking towards the horizon. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Didn't expect it to come out so soon. Overall I liked writing this chapter.  
I hope you guys like it too. Please read, enjoy and review.** **That** way  
**I'll know how to improve my writing.**

Chapter 4: A Merry Heart Goes a Long Way

"Are you alright Rei?" The orange, blue striped dinosaur Digimon spoke to the  
human walking closely by his side. The dinosaur like Digimon had a hard brown  
skull with one horn jutting out from the front and two horns from the side.  
It's fierce appearance was offset by the affection its bright red eyes held  
when looking at its human companion.

"Yeah" the blonde boy answered with obvious signs of fatigue "don't worry  
Greymon". He wore a bright white sleeveless shirt with black baggy trousers.

"Climb on my back" Greymon lowered his tail. The tired boy climbed upon the tail  
which soon went up towards the back of his head. The boy fell onto the great  
monster's back and resumed his journey.

"Thanks, Greymon" Rei whispered into the Digital Monster's ear.

"You used to call me Blaze" Greymon spoke. His face now changed to someone  
who was about to recall fond memories.

"I don't remember" Rei answered.

Greymon looked a bit sad but tried to hide it. Rei had understood the cause  
of that sadness but kept quiet.

"You thought that nickname suited me" the dinosaur Digimon continued "a strong  
Digimon with a fiery personality, one who would ignite into flames when  
protecting his dear friend".

"Am I that dear friend?" Rei asked while also looking for any memories that  
came up to his mind.

"Yes" Greymon nodded. "You were there with me all the time. We had a lot of  
fun".

"I don't remember" the boy broke into tears. "Sorry" the word came out in  
between his sobs.

"Don't cry" Greymon rubbed the tears from the boy's eyes with his finger.  
Despite the roughness of his skin, it exerted a soft touch when it made  
contact with the boy's skin. His affection had a calming effect on the boy.

"I'll be there for you" Greymon whispered to himself as he trudged on through  
this barren wasteland.

"Are we there yet?" Kamemon was about to collapse. "Where are we going again?"  
Sparkmon asked.

"The nearest town or village" Max brought out his Digivice. A holographic  
map popped up. "There seems to be one close by" Dan inspected the map.

The group kept walking in hopes of getting to the village as early as possible.

"I'm a bit worried about the welcoming committee though" Max glanced at Sparkmon.  
Sparkmon was their only hope of defense for when another enemy attacks.

"You can Digivolve too right, Kamemon?" Dan now glanced at his partner.

The turtle nodded.

The grass field they were walking on gradually changed. The soft ground became  
increasingly hard. The horizon started to change.

"I think those are buildings" Max was not sure what to make of the architectural  
creations he saw. "That looks like computer disks stacked over one another"  
Lyra stated. It seemed that the Digital World was intent on surprising  
the group for as long as they're here.

"Humans" an extremely short human-bodied and long gray bearded Digimon muttered  
to himself. He supported himself with a staff. Observing Max and his friends  
with a device resembling a short telescope of sorts, he seemed to be taking  
notes in his mind.

Max's curiosity had got the better of him. Rushing down the road he quickly  
made it to the town gate. Sparkmon was by his side as always while Dan and  
Lyra followed closely behind.

"Welcome!" the Digimon who was observing them quickly came out from a cube  
like building. He introduced himself as Jijimon.

The Digimon looked innocent enough but a look at the Digimon Analyzer in Dan's  
Digivice said otherwise. "Jijimon, a Mega level Digimon" the neon green words  
accompanied the picture of the Digimon.

"No need to be alarmed" the rickety old Digimon broke the tension that was  
about to surface. "We know about you, one is even staying here".

It didn't take much to notice that the one thing the teens wanted was to see  
another of their kind in this peculiar world.

"Nathan!" Jijimon shouted out to the playground.

Dan shifted his eyes towards the direction Jijimon was shouting at. Any doubts  
he had about the Digital World being a lonely place were removed from his  
mind. He saw another human, probably the same age as them, a bit stout, fair  
complexion and with brown spiky was wearing a full sleeved orange  
T-shirt with the sleeves rolled up and blue jeans which were also rolled up.

Nathan had his back towards the group. Upon hearing his name, he turned around.  
He had a cherubic face with gleaming eyes. A pink bird Digimon with a ball  
grasped tightly to its chest also took a glance.

"Hi" the boy was as bewildered as the others. He started to blush.

"Hey" Max was felt somewhat strange. He didn't know what to say and was sure  
Nathan didn't know either.

"Please come to my house" Jijimon motioned them to the cube he came out of.  
The pink bird like Digimon, Biyomon, sensing the importance of this event  
decided to go back to it's own house.

"You can come too, Biyomon" scarcely time passed from the moment those words  
came out of Jijimon's mouth to the moment that Biyomon was holding Nathan's  
hand.

"Is that your partner?" Dan enquired.

Nathan shaked his head in disagreement. Jijimon had already explained to him  
the basics of the Digital World. "Biyomon's my friend".

The bird Digimon was delighted with the word "friend". Lyra could sense  
loneliness inside that Digimon's heart.

"I'm fine, I really am"- lies. Lyra thought of those words and the person  
who said those words to her. She looked at Max intently. Max decided not to  
look back. Lyra had already understood the signs. People who would lie in  
order to not worry other people. She thought back to when Max opened the  
portal to the Digital World. He didn't bother listening to her cries. He went.  
He went as if he wanted to leave this world, not because "destiny" was calling  
him.

"Are you coming or what?" Lyra's trance was broken by Dan's call. According  
to her friend's she used to "overthink" things, but it was in her nature to  
think things through. "Coming!"

"Mega Flame!" Greymon announced his attack as he let loose a powerful blast  
of red flames. Although the enemy, a giant red beetle, Kuwagamon had gone  
into a defensive stance after hearing the cry soon found that no defense  
could hold back the burning blaze that started to reduce his body to cinders.

Before long Kuwagamon fell to the ground with a thud. Due to it's energy  
being consumed by the raging fire it soon exploded into raw data signalling  
its end.

"Let's continue, I think a village is around here" Greymon, whose prime  
concern was the safety of his partner, trudged on. It was not just experience  
to him- staying in his champion form ate a lot of energy. He had Digivolved  
many times before but never for this long. He was practically deprived of  
energy and fighting did not improve his condition any further. Yet, the driving  
desire to protect his dearest friend was his source of energy. He walked and  
walked. He did not expect anything but only expected that he himself would  
fulfill his goal to the very end.

"So, Nathan how did you get here?" Max explained the events that led to his  
arrival in this world.

"I got some strange message on my computer" Nathan spoke in a smart Australian  
accent "I was curious, so I opened the program attached to it. There was  
a choice about going to a world where I would be free from any burdens. I chose  
yes and then..."

"Why?" Lyra interrupted.

"I don't like it there in the human world" the sweet childish smile disappeared.  
"No one cares about me there, I'm sure no one there even knows I'm gone!"

"Shut up!" The girl screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What's wrong with you Lyra?" Max stood up from his chair. It hurt him seeing  
her like this. He knew it was his fault, he knew he was responsible but she  
didn't seem to care.

"You should have stayed there!" She gave a final tearful cry before leaving.

"It's wrong to have someone choose you're destiny for you" Jijimon stopped  
Max in his pursuit.

"It's my own damn fault!" Max berated himself. Sparkmon watched the scene and  
though he hardly knew more than a few things about humans he too felt responsible.  
His partner's pain was his own, he thought.

Kamemon gripped his shoulder. Words were not needed between the two friends.

"It's no use blaming anyone" Dan took any chance he had of fixing the situation.

"We're here Rei" Greymon spoke softly to his sleeping partner. "So this is  
Jijimon's village".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Cold Metal

Kagutsuchi- the name was engraved on the building. It looked futuristic a  
wondrous monument in the centre of Tokyo city, but it was not the design  
that made everyone call it a wonder, it was due to what was inside it. It  
housed the head office of the company Kagutsuchi, a company that has monopolised  
the IT sector.

"Oh man. it's so great that our school arranged a field trip to this place"  
a brown-haired Caucasian boy shouted in glee. He wore a crimson shirt and  
black pants. The accompanying crowd was getting noisy.

"Please be quiet" the teacher administered silence among te group. "It's nice"  
an olive-skinned boy next to the Caucasian answered in a not so enthusiastic  
tone.

"C'mon, admire the awesomeness around you" the teen replied.

The building was a pure white. Streaks of blue light often passed throught  
short vein like openings in the wall. The most unusual thing was the floating  
screens of data that appeared almost everywhere. Providing data in visual,  
audio and many forms instructions were given out from the screens.

"The whole building works as a computer" a large screen behind the teacher  
popped up. "The CEO holds authorization over all the data transferred within  
these walls."

"Now let's move on, we have alot more to see" the group was quite anxious to  
get a move on.

"Let's go, Luke" the enthusiastic teen grabbed his friend by the hand.

"Yeah, let's go Yuu" Luke replied. He did not like being in a crowd. He felt  
like he could explode at any moment. Luke preferred to stay away from places  
like these. Not only did it scare him but made his head spin too.

In the CEO's room a boy with a pale complexion stared into the horizon.  
The view from the buildings summit was magnificent. A feeling of grandeur  
emerged from the person who was in charge.

The boy fixed his tie looking at his self as it was reflected upon the windows.  
He had neat black hair combed down and almost covered his eyes. He wore a  
white full sleeved shirt and a black vest over it and with matching black pants.

The room itself was the interface to the building. Screens that were present  
in the hallways littered the room. With a whistle, the overflowing data stopped  
it's progress.

A virtual image materialised. It was crimson mechanical dragon. It stood on  
two legs and it's fierce mechanical claws along with its deep crimson armor  
reverberated fear through anyone who saw it. It had two cannons on its back.  
Although it was just a hologram its blood-red eyes made it seem alive. It scanned  
the room, not for enemies, but it was in its nature.

"Why invite some kids to this grand domain?" the dragon spoke with a deep  
voice.

"I find it interesting why "kids" eventually become DigiDestined" the boy  
spoke with a childish giggle.

"Why not ask the Sovereigns?" The dragon gave a chuckle.

"You want me to get deleted over a table talk?" The boy laughed.

"I'm sure the last thing they would want was to see your face again".

"I am meant for great things".

"Yes" the mechanical monster chuckled once more.

Lyra, tired from her run, sat down upon the grass. "I didn't want to come"  
she sobbed "but all of them, it's like they want to stay here".

Max got out of Jijimons's house and prepared to look for Lyra.

"Out of the way!" If the shout was not enough to make Max do just that the  
thunderous footsteps of Greymon were enough to scare Max into getting out  
of the way.

"What's the deal?" Max shouted.

"Jijimon!" Greymon yelled completely ignoring Max.

"Oh, Greymon it's good to see you again" Jijimon greeted the dinosaur Digimon.

"Please , let him rest" Greymon lowered the boy from his back.

"Rei!" Max recognised the boy. Though Greymon was confused, his one track  
mind set the matter for later.

Jijimon nodded as Max and Dan helped Rei to a bed.

Max then left in his search for Lyra.

"How is Rei, now?" Jijimon enquired. Greymon degenerated to a smaller yellow  
dragon. "Fine" Agumon answered. Jijimon was not pleased with the answer.

"He lost his memory" Agumon gave in. He was too tired.

"A magnificent adventure" Jijimon sighed "forgotten".

Agumon fell down to the ground. Fatigue had got the better of him.

"So there you are" Max had found Lyra.

"I'm sorry" Max said.

"You always think things will go right!" Lyra berated. "You never think things  
through. What about our parents? They must be worried sick! You don't even  
care because you're parents..."

Lyra stopped. She realised she would have hurt Max if she continued the conversation.  
She wiped the tears of her cheeks.

"Murdered" Max said to himself. Lyra was soon the one apologising.

"I thought about myself only. I thought about how I could escape from our  
world" Max clenched his fists. "Our world is so unfair!"

Lyra stood there listening. She recalled an event in the past. A young Max  
was sitting there in a playground crying. Seeing her friend cry Lyra asked  
what was wrong.

"Nothing, I'm fine, I really am" Max answered. It would be some time before  
she understood what was really wrong.

"Let's go back" Lyra's tears were now gone. Her friend, was trying to do what  
he could and the least she could do was bear with this a little longer.

Agumon was still sleeping. Rei was being attended to by Jijimon.

Dan sat in a corner with Nathan thinking about what could have happened  
that made Lyra snap.

"Maybe she doesn't want to come here" Nathan thought. "Why did you come here  
anyway?"

"Don't know" Dan replied. "I just went with Max and Lyra just likes to make  
sure were all right".

Nathan knew it was in his best interests not to pursue this topic. He looked  
around for Biyomon. Not a sign, Biyomon might have left during the ensuing  
argument.

"Enemies!" Biyomon appeared in the blink of an eye. Agumon became restless then.

Dan took out his Digivice. "Max, where are you?" He shouted at the digivice turned  
communicator.

"Yeah, I see it!" the answer came. Max barely made it back to the village.  
He saw Sparkmon running up to him but no sign of the enemy. With the land  
bearing nothing else, he turned his eyes towards the sky.

Two large and strange shadows were hovering. Max could see glimpses of another  
shadow. "Kuwagamons, attack!"

Sparkmon's combative instincts had allowed him to duck and avoid the imminent  
attack. However, fear had paralyzed Max. It took his mind longer to process  
the situation and issue a command to his body.

He regained his senses in the nick of time, grabbing Lyra and ducking down.  
He felt something was out-of-place. His shoulder was a cut by the sharpness  
of Kuwagamon's scissor like mouth.

A bit of blood was flowing out. He scanned the area for any signs of Dan and  
Nathan. "We're okay" Dan's voice came over the azure Digivice.

"Sparkmon!" Max called his partner to battle. "Digivolution" the neon green  
words appeared on the screen of the digivice.

Sparkmon's body ingnited into a burst of white light. One of the Kuwagamons,  
seeing the perfect oppurtunity to strike, made a dive towards Sparkmon  
with every intent of skewering the dragon. Folding its wings, the bug started  
diving at a greater speed.

"Thunderclap!" Blitzdramon made an upward dash. The beetle had realised the  
fatality of its mistake. In this battle of speed Blitzdramon had won and the  
loser would face the one and only result.

"Tail!" The Digivolved dragon's tail came down like a mighty axe, enhanced by  
lighting, the attack knocked the beetle down into the ground. Testament to  
the sheer power of that attack, Kuwagamon broke into mere data particles.

The other Kuwagamon made a break for Jijimon's house.

"Pepper Breath" Agumon launched a fireball at the charging Digimon, disrupting  
it's focus and causing it to ascent.

"Pointer Arrow!" Kamemon let loose a water arrow at the still ascending Kuwagamon,  
catching it in mid-flight.

The two rookies kept up their ranged barrage. Rei, awakened by the commotion,  
came outside. "Digivolve me!" The petite dragon shouted.

"Digivolution" the words lighted the screen of Rei's digivice. A similar burst  
of light enveloped Agumon. "Agumon, digivolve to..."

Resuming its earlier form the dinosaur Digimon roared out its name after  
the Digivolution process finished.

Blitzdramon struggled against the third shadow. A gigantic silver stag beetle  
stood infront of the blue dragon. Adorned by red markings and possesing the  
same mighty scissors as it's Champion from, this Digimon was no doubt the  
leader of this attack force.

"Okuwamon, an ultimate level insectoid Digimon. Special Attack:Double Scissor  
Claw" the Digianalyzer informed Max.

Okuwamon made a horizontal slash with its left hand. "Thunderclap Tail!"  
Blitzdramon countered with the swipe of his own tail. Okuwamon's metal like  
covering soon overpowered Blitzdramon knocking it down. The giant stag beetle  
then flew to the skies ready for to finish its target.

The buzzing of its wings started again as it descended rapidly. The speed was  
almost double of that of Kuwagamon's dive. It wasn't long before Blitzdramon  
was face to face with the killer insect.

Blitzdramon jumped at his attacker, grabbing the horn like blades protruding  
from its mouth area. Upon getting a firm grip, the thunder dragon let loose  
a powerful bolt of lightning. Okuwamon shaked its head violently in order  
to get Blitzdramon of it. It finally succeeded flinging the thunder dragon  
towards the ground.

"Mega Flame!" The giant fireball landed a direct hit on Okuwamon.

"Rei" Max stood up, Lyra by his side.

"Max, it's good to see you" the blonde boy replied.

Okuwamon soon recovered from being both electrocuted and almost burned. Greymon  
glanced at the stag beetle. Although possesing no eyes, Greymon could feel  
the killing intent emanating from Okuwamon. To counter that, strands of data  
started circling Greymon.

"It's been sometime since I Digivolved to this form" he muttered to himself.

"Ultimate Evolution" the words appeared on Rei's digivice.

"Greymon Digivolve to..." the light that followed the Digivolution pushed Okuwamon  
back. The strands of data were soon absorbed by Greymon. His skin turned blue.  
The strands of data clotted his arm which soon turned into a giant mechanical  
claw. The same thing happened as his helmet soon turned into metal and a  
metallic chest plate formed. Purple wings grew out from his back.

"Metal Greymon!" The Earth shook as he made his landing. Metal Greymon took  
to the skies clashing with Okuwamon.

"Double Scissor Claw!" Okuwamon attacked with the scissors on its mouth  
part. Metal Greymon grabbed hold of them. Okuwamon tried to cut the blue metal  
dragon but Metal Greymon held the blades back with sheer strength. The metal  
chest plate opened up, revealing two missiles. "Giga Destroyer!" The missiles  
launched. Okuwamon could not dodge and soon exploded, the destructive power  
of the attack leaving not even a single trace.

The Digimon descended to the ground with victorious delight.

Max and Blitzdramon were awestruck at the power they witnessed.

Jijimon along with Dan and Nathan appeared. "Thanks, Jijimon" Metal Greymon  
lifted Rei onto his back.

"Going so soon?" Jijimon asked with sadness in his voice.

Metal Greymon nodded and once again took to the skies. Max watched his friend  
disappear into the skyline.

"So are you all going too?" Jijimon asked.

Dan nodded. "Let me come too" Nathan pleaded.

Max and Lyra agreed. "The more the merrier". 


End file.
